The field of the invention is systems and methods for processing a flat media workpiece.
Various systems and methods have been used in the past for processing flat media workpieces, both individually and in batches or groups of workpieces. In the semiconductor device manufacturing industry, the workpieces are typically flat, thin and round disks or wafers, often made of a semiconductor material. Depending on the manufacturing steps being performed, various liquids, gases or vapors may be applied or sprayed onto the workpiece, while the workpiece is spinning. In some manufacturing steps, process liquids or gases are applied to the bottom surface of a spinning wafer via spray nozzles on a pivoting arm. With this technique, the spinning movement of the wafer, and the reciprocating or pivoting movement of the spray arm, allows all surfaces of the workpiece to be contacted by the process liquids or gases.
While these types of systems and methods have performed well in the past, there remains a need for systems and methods having improved performance characteristics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and an improved method for processing flat media workpieces.